the_ghost_keepers_journal_and_field_guidefandomcom-20200216-history
Agamemnon White
"He's brilliant, he's odd, he is a lover of tuna fish and polka-dot handkerchiefs." A description of Agamemnon given by the Chairmen. There are spoilers for the book so be warned! Agamemnon White was the main character for the book and was a former Ghost-keeper of SPRUNG. He's the adoptive son of both Jean Beach and Russell. Agamemnon is a tuna fish fan and mostly keeps to himself. General Description Physical Appearance While not much of Agamemnon is shown all we see of him is his face which shows him to be a Caucasian, has brown eyes, and has a thin mustache. He is also implied to be slender looking. Personality Agamemnon is shown to be a mostly mild-mannered person as he rarely expresses extreme emotions and mostly keeps to himself not showing how he feels. History Agamemnon was born in 1999 to unknown parents who later died from a sailing trip because of extreme waves when he was a baby. But Agamemnon and his sister Ellie were still alive and to keep Agamemnon alive Ellie put him in a wooden crate before she died herself. Agamemnon the next day had washed up at a beach near Baja, California. Later found at a young age by the CPS he had grown up under CPS custody until Jeremiah had found him at an unknown age. Which he then took him to live under the care of Jean Beach and Russell along with Ag's later enemy Darko Mantich because Ag's strong Ecto sense and because he was haunted by his dead sister spirit. At some point, Agamemnon had left his parents to join S.P.R.U.N.G. In 2017 Ag had started to complete the spectral flush. Where on November 17th, 2017 Agamemnon had started investigating a dentist office in Sacramento, California, U.S.A. For a case called "The Dentist" in search for a Ghrossert because patients had smiles after leaving even if they did not feel like smiling. He later found out that a former dentist Dr. Henry Lavage had all his teeth rotted away and were ashamed that he could not save all his teeth in time and later made other patients feel the same way and Ag had captured him and helped him rest His next case was called "The Artist and the Muse" in search of a Prismorph in Paris, France on January, 6th, 2018. When archaeologist's were getting close to finding out who the Mona Lisa was. And the painting had started to be vandalized and most of the world had thought it was because of vandalists but it was really because of the spirit for the muse of The Girl with a Fan had become jealous that the Mona Lisa was getting the spotlight and had vandalized the painting to get some of the spotlights. This spirit had finally rested and was captured when Ag's found out who she was. Ag's third case was for a Phantasmist called "Runaway" on March 9th 2018. This started Ag's had start too see faces everywhere he went. Also when his childhood home had flooded for unknown reasons. After leaving the house and returning Ag and Louie had found all the water was gone but everything was still damp. This first part of the case ended when Agamemnon had found out about his sister. On April 10th, 2018 Ag began his next case called "#ToastGhost" for a Kintergeist in Amsterdam, Holland. Shortly after the death of cult rock star "Hot T a werid image had became viral online. That image was Hot T on toast but Ag had spotted this one flaw, that was not Hot T that was the head of ghost keeping for the eastern side of the world Darko Mantich! But Darko was not very happy with that idea that he had something to do with this and later posted and image on his feed showing tons of people's faces with the caption "Burned!" But Ag did not trust Darko but he later did because he found himself on a slice of toast. This was because the ghost of Hans Schetterling had become angry that his toaster makers called "The Side Loader" had failed to work. Ag then helped him and captured him. The second part of the third case called "Runaway, part 2" had started on April 23th 2018 . =